<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NO SHAME WHEN YOURE DEAD by MarkLeeFromCanada</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320506">NO SHAME WHEN YOURE DEAD</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkLeeFromCanada/pseuds/MarkLeeFromCanada'>MarkLeeFromCanada</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Anal Sex, Halloween, Light Angst, M/M, Paranormal, Sex Toys, ghost fucking lmao, hyunjin loves being called princess, maybe more than light at times idk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkLeeFromCanada/pseuds/MarkLeeFromCanada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho's death changed everything. In the months that followed, night and day bled into one another, days turned to weeks, then to months without Hyunjin ever really realizing time had passed. Nothing felt real... then, just as it had changed for the worse so quickly, hyunjin’s life came right back to him in one night. </p><p>...In which Hyunjin comes to believe in ghosts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>NO SHAME WHEN YOURE DEAD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry this is so fucking long ! I’m self indulging. </p><p>Also, I’m really sorry for the numerous errors that I’m sure are in here, there is 5 minutes left in Halloween night and I am desperate to get this out today. I am also quite intoxicated at the moment, and on top of all that my phone screen sucks ass. </p><p>That said, enjoy ! lmao !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minho's death changed everything. In that one day, Hyunjin's whole life had gone from laughter, from brightness and joy, to a dark, grey sludge so thick it took all of his energy just to trudge through each day. In the months that followed, night and day bled into one another, days turned to weeks, then to months without Hyunjin ever really realizing time had passed. Nothing felt real.</p><p>The funeral was a blur, something he was sure his brain was purposefully blocking out. He could barely remember anything about it aside from the sickening churn in his stomach and the hot burn behind his eyes, and for that he was glad.</p><p>He'd started drinking more, too. Nights, any night, where he'd come stumbling in as the sun rose in his apartment window (the one so carefully chosen by his ever so tasteful fiancée), he'd wake up four hours later on the couch with a splitting headache that tore through his skull relentlessly, and a sickly nausea that tainted every sensation in his whole body. But it was better than thinking about his real life—the one without Minho.</p><p>Rock bottom.</p><p>It had been nearly a year and a half now, since Minho's death, and Hyunjin was beginning to (although he hated to admit it to himself) move on. The sharp pang still racked through his chest when he laid his eyes on the little framed picture that hung in his front hall, but... he was slowly getting better. And that was what Minho would have wanted.</p><p>Sometimes, although Hyunjin would be the first to assure that he didn't believe in all that paranormal ghost shit, it was nice to imagine that Minho was there with him, watching over him like an angel and cuddling him as he went to bed. And sometimes, he even let his imagination get the best of him: letting himself believe that the bracelet he'd lost a few days ago really hadn't been there all along; that the cool pressure he felt over his shoulder and against his back really was Minho, cuddling him just the way he used to.</p><p>Halloween was coming up soon, and this year he had sworn there would not be a repeat of last year. He could recall Halloween last year, directly in the depths of his "problems", the party hosted by his best friend, Felix. Certainly it wasn't a proud moment, waking up in pitch blackness—splitting headache, violent nausea, and dressed in (half of) a shitty dollar store Frankenstein costume—with no fucking clue where he was. Honest to god, he would have just resigned himself to his fate had the closet door not drifted open on its own. He was probably lucky Felix was even inviting him back anyways.</p><p>Now, the day before the party, Hyunjin had to think of a Halloween costume. He supposed maybe it would be nice to get... prettied up? He hadn't done so in a long time—since before—and to be honest, he missed it.</p><p>It wasn't exactly creative but with a day and a half left until the party, Hyunjin supposed a cheerleader costume was probably the best he could do. With a bit of a painful glance down memory lane, he fished his white thigh-highs and his old red-and-yellow pleated skirt from the mess of his closet. He didn't actually have a shirt to match yet, but it couldn't be hard to find a yellow crop-top right? He'd go to the thrift store later that day. Next, spent a good three or four minutes looking for that pair of white dock shoes Minho used to wear. Finally, he located a hair elastic and tied his long blonde hair up into a ponytail.</p><p>Alright, so, shopping checklist: yellow crop top, and yellow and red cheerleader pompoms. Couldn't be hard.</p><p>The morning Halloween rolled around, Hyunjin drifted awake to a soft pressure on his shoulder. He stretched it off as usual, and sat up to check the clock. It was nine thirty-four, so he had time.</p><p>After a good breakfast of instant oatmeal (he was trying to, as the therapist said, "regain good habits"), he grabbed his keys and blew Minho's picture a kiss on his way out the door. It wasn't a long trip since, almost right away he found what he'd been looking for. First the pompoms from the dollar store, then the crop top (which he would have to crop himself, but that wasn't hard).</p><p>When he got home, he watched a few spooky movies (Minho's favourites—Halloween, It, et cetera) while he cropped the shirt, and finally he was finished the costume. He finished the movie and poured himself a bath, so he could relax, cry, and then shave his legs.</p><p>Once finished, he had the leftover bibimbap from the day before as he sat in his bathrobe rubbing his smooth legs together, then he assembled the costume. The yellows from the skirt and the crop top were surprisingly well matched, and as he looked himself up and down in the mirror... he couldn't help a little smile. He played with the skirt, having forgotten how much he loved the way it fell over his smooth thighs. Hyunjin tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear, and shivered as a cold tingle ran up his back.</p><p>He arrived at fеliх's place an hour or so early to help with the last of the decorations as promised, and he vowed not to pass out again this year. Very quickly, people started flooding in. Most of them hуunjin knew, like sеungmin, chаn and changbin but there were a few new faces.</p><p>Chan was dressed as a QB and he laughed aloud when he saw Hyunjin, who pretended to do a cheer and made a kissy face. "GO, NINETY-SEVEN!" he yelled, punctuating each word with a jump.</p><p>The candy corn and the chips were slowly disappearing as well as fеIix's signature Blood Punch (literally just fruitopia with Bacardi), and later on into the night he brought the candy corn jello shots. As promised, hуunjin took it a bit easier this year, and limited himself to Comfortably Drunk. All in all? A really fun time.</p><p>Then came the dreaded moment everyone knew was coming: some unknowing soul brought out the Ouija board. Before Felix could stop him, a drunken Jisung yelled a loud call of "anyone have any dead people they wanna talk to?"</p><p>The inner cringe radiating off of the guests was palpable. Hyunjin knew they were looking at him, of course they were. But honestly... he was drunk enough that he didn't care. The room was dead silent.</p><p>"Did I say something?" Jisung asked.</p><p>"I do," Hyunjin announced, laughing a little to himself at the look of horror on Felix's face.</p><p>"Fuck yeah! What's their name?" Jisung unfolded the board and placed it on the ground, and then murmur of the party started up again.</p><p>"Minho," Hyunjin replied. He smiled encouragingly when Felix stared at him in awe. Of course he knew ghosts didn't exist, and he'd be the first to admit that! But it couldn't hurt to play around a little bit.</p><p>"Well, let's talk to Minho then shall we?" Jisung asked, wiggling his eyebrows and waving around the little white pointer thingy. They got a couple people to join in, and got going.</p><p>"Minho," Jisung began. "Are you with us tonight?" The pointer was still for a second, then slid without stopping over to "yes".</p><p>"No way, who's moving it?" Jisung asked disappointedly. "Jeongin stop laughing like that, you're kicked out." He huffed.</p><p>"What? I'm not moving it, I swear!" Jeongin huffed, sitting back. "Fine, I'll take my hand off if you're gonna be like that."</p><p>"Let's try this again..." jisung huffed, repositioning the pointer. "Minho? Are you with us tonight?" Again, the pointer slid back to yes, only slower this time. Jisung seemed to believe it. "Whoa. Okay, how did you die?"</p><p>"Jisung you fucking shit head, he died in a car crash," Felix muttered.</p><p>"Oh. Sorry," he mumbled. "Um.... is there anything you'd like to say?"</p><p>Slowly, the pointer got to work.</p><p>"Someone write this down! Jeongin!" Jisung yelled. Jeongin complied, running to get a marker and a paper. "First letter, W!" Jisung yelled.</p><p>Hyunjin wasn't gonna lie: he kinda was getting into this. His heart was racing and he was leaning in closer to read as the letters showed up.</p><p>"Next letter is i," chan added. Jeongin wrote it down.</p><p>"N next," Jisung said, watching intensely. "Win? Winter? Win-... winner? What?"</p><p>"...D?" Hyunjin murmured. "...wind?"</p><p>"What does that mean," Jisung whispered to him.</p><p>"I-I don't know," Hyunjin replied. "Nothing I can remember."</p><p>"It's moving again! It's o this time..." Felix murmured.</p><p>"Wind... on? Or something?" Jisung asked.</p><p>Hyunjin blinked. "I dont..."</p><p>"Window," Jeongin breathed.</p><p>"What the fuck, who's moving it?" Jisung whined.</p><p>"YO, WHAT THE FUCK!" Felix yelled, slapping a hand over his mouth and pointing across the room. The window facing the balcony had fogged up, and a thin stripe was drawing itself in the condensation.</p><p>D-... U-M-B</p><p>Jisung whimpered in fear. "Jesus Christ, oh my god, what the fuck."</p><p>P-..</p><p>"Oh my god..." Hyunjin murmured to himself. He didn't know whether to cry or laugh. Apparently, his brain decided on both: a loud sob mingled with an embarrassed laugh. He covered his mouth as the tears started to well up and spill over in his eyes. "Minho, you fucking idiot, you're actually here."</p><p>R-I-N</p><p>He let out another sob-giggle as Minho finished the word.</p><p>D-U-M-B</p><p>P-R-I-N-C-E-S-S</p><p>There was a pause, filled only by Hyunjin's loud sobbing. His makeup was fucked.</p><p>DUMB</p><p>PRINCESS</p><p>♡</p><p>"H-how the fuck did you do that," Jeongin asked, elbowing Jisung.</p><p>"He didn't," Hyunjin sniffled. "Nobody knew he called me that."</p><p>"...whoa," Chan breathed.</p><p>"Have you been here... all this time?" Hyunjin asked.</p><p>....Y-E-A-H</p><p>Hyunjin sobbed, giggling to himself at the same time. "So what did you think of last night, then?"</p><p>There was a complete silence before Felix burst into laughter, followed by literally everyone else.  </p><p>I</p><p>THINK</p><p>YOU KNOW</p><p>XX</p><p>Hyunjin snorted.</p><p>"Is... is he..." chan stammered. "Flirting with a ghost right now?"</p><p>...YES ♡</p><p>"Well I guess that answers it..." Jeongin snorted.</p><p>U LOOK PRETTY</p><p>CUTE TN...</p><p>Hyunjin blushed, fiddling with his skirt.</p><p>WAIT FOR</p><p>U AT HOME</p><p>XO</p><p>Silence. Dead silence.</p><p>... NO SHAME</p><p>WHEN UR DEAD</p><p>The rest of the party was... a lot of "what the fuck" and "how did you do that" along with quite a lot of "are you okay?", but also a lot of fun. They put away the ouija board and Minho said to go dance in his honour and so of course they obliged. Hyunjin went home early, though, and who could possibly guess why...</p><p>••••</p><p>The second Hyunjin shut the door behind himself, he felt it: the glimmering cold tickle that danced across his skin, trickling up under his dress. Minho tapped the hem of the dance shorts as best he could, and he'd trained Hyunjin well enough to understand. They were tossed to the floor the second Hyunjin entered the bedroom.</p><p>He flopped down on the bed, body tingling with embarrassment as his skirt flipped up. He tugged it back down, but not before the glimmer engulfed his thighs, dancing teasingly at his tip. Suddenly, everything disappeared and Hyunjin sat up to look around. He couldn't see any writing, or fog or anything, and he whined dumbly.</p><p>Click click!</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, he saw some movement. He glanced over to it and there, floating in the air, was a notepad and Minho's favourite brand pen. He crawled over to watch the pen write.</p><p>"Strip for me, okay princess?</p><p>Leave the skirt. Let me show you something I've been working on~"</p><p>Hyunjin nodded vigorously, and tugged off his socks and crop top, as well as his briefs, then sat obediently on his knees in the dead centre of the bed. He waited a couple seconds just like that in the darkness, before a white figure started to fade into existence right in front of him.</p><p>"This takes so much effort," Minho murmured. "But it's so worth it for this." Desperately, he tackled Hyunjin into a deep kiss. It was clear he wasn't exactly normal, but... he was solid? He existed? For the first time in nearly two years Hyunjin felt his lovers lips interlock with his and the feeling was overwhelming.</p><p>"God I missed you," Hyunjin mumbled into the kiss. "I love you."</p><p>With a deep sigh, Minho's cold breath rolled like a silken fog over Hyunjin's skin. "I know you did, princess. And I love you too... but pretty girls don't talk, remember?" Minho replied, pulling away to rest a finger on hyunjin's perfect lips. Hyunjin nodded, a slight grin on his face.</p><p>Minho let his hands trace up Hyunjjn's thighs, lifting up the skirt and letting his fingers dance tantalizingly close to where Hyunjin needed them. He gave Minho the best possible puppy eyes he could, begging him without speaking as he had learned to do so effectively.</p><p>In response, Minho... disappeared.</p><p>Hyunjin blinked.</p><p>Well.</p><p>In one second, Hyunjin's skirt lifted up and he felt a cold, tingling pressure surround his dick. He slapped a hand over his mouth at the feeling—it was the same one that draped itself over him at night, only way intensified. It felt so unequivocally different from anything he'd ever felt before, and it was overwhelming. He couldn't help the way his hips twitched upwards, but Minho didn't choke like he would normally have.</p><p>Hyunjin supposed this shouldn't have surprised him—considering that Minho was literally a ghost and therefore could go comfortably straight through entire walls—but it was just another thing that added to the absolute shock he felt.</p><p>When the pressure began to swirl, to change and move, Hyunjin let out a painfully desperate noise.</p><p>"H-holy shit, Minho, what the fuck, oh my god," he stammered, holding his hands over his mouth since he didn't know where else to put them. The pressure stopped short, replaced by a tingly feeling on each of his thighs.</p><p>Good? Minho's voice came at him softly from everywhere and nowhere all at once.</p><p>Hyunjin nodded. "Yes, oh my god, it's so– baby, it's so different from anything you've ever felt, it's fucking crazy it's like– I don't even know how to explain it, just, oh my god," he mumbled, feeling the pressure on his head now, lightly, combing through and tugging softly at his hair.</p><p>"...Minho?" Hyunjin murmured, leaning into the touch on his head as best he could.</p><p>Minho slowly faded into existence, straddling him as he played with his fiancé's hair. "Hm? What's up, princess?"</p><p>Hyunjin tried to say it, then stopped himself, unsure of how to word it. "Mmh, well, um– I was just wondering if you... Well, like..."</p><p>"If I can come? Or even just get hard?" Minho replied, giggling. "Sort of... but it's probably better to use one of your toys since it would take a lot of work."</p><p>Hyunjin laughed softly. "You read my mind." He leaned into Minho's figure, burying his face in Minho's cool neck and wrapping his arms around Minho's cool torso. "Like you always do."</p><p>"Of course, baby, it's what I do," he murmured. Hyunjin felt a cool hand trail its way down his chest and past his skirt, and wrapping around his dick. The temperature was oddly nice (although perhaps a bit freaky...) as a stark contrast to Hyunjin's own body heat, making him shiver and his toes curl.</p><p>"I'm gonna disappear again," Minho warned. "Okay?"</p><p>Hyunjin nodded. "Okay!"</p><p>"Does the feeling change when I do that?" he asked, almost timidly—which was rare for him.</p><p>Hyunjin nodded again, vigorously. "So much. They're both... fuck..." Hyunjin shook his head, unable to explain it. With a ghostly giggle that echoed through Hyunjin's ears, his fiancé disappeared again.</p><p>To answer your question, by the way... I do feel my orgasms.</p><p>Hyunjin grinned widely, sitting as pretty as he could. He was determined to make Minho feel good now. With a rough tug to his hair, Hyunjin found himself tugged backwards onto the bed, instinctively spreading his legs for Minho. Out of the corner of his eyes, he watched his bedside drawer open and his his favourite vibrator lift into the air, drifting over to where he lay.</p><p>He felt a soft pressure at his entrance, shivering violently at the feeling, which he knew was Minho, and tending up at the feeling of the vibrator starting up directly on his tip.</p><p>"M-minho, oh my god," he breathed. "Fuck I missed you." The pressure began to move deeper inside of him, just as the vibratory heightened in intensity. "Holy shit, it feels so good. It doesn't even hurt, go as hard as you want," he whined.</p><p>Really? Minho's voice filled the room.</p><p>Hyunjin nodded eagerly, feeling the tingling sensation hit deep within him quickly, squirming in pleasure. It was so good, so new, Hyunjin knew...</p><p>"I-I'm gonna come so fast, Minho," he moaned, covering his face in embarrassment.</p><p>In an instant, Minho had pulled out and was in front of him. "Go for it, baby, and be as loud as you want. It's been so long since I heard you moan my name..."</p><p>Hyunjin's toes curled and his body tensed up in anticipation, moaning a loud sob as Minho pushed in slowly, feeling almost real to Hyunjin's depraved mind. He clutched onto his fiancé's ghost desperately, shaking violently as the vibrator brought him closer to the edge than he'd been in a long time.</p><p>Just like when he was alive, it was evident that Minho was approaching his orgasm from his irregular thrusts. What was new was the way he faded in and out between tangibility and invisibility, but the difference in stimulation just pushed Hyunjin further.</p><p>"H-holy fucking- holy– oh my god, Minho, fuck," he felt his eyes roll back into his head and his legs begin to shake as he clutched even harder onto Minho. With one last loud moan of his fiancé's name, he was writhing on the sheets Minho had chosen, orgasm racking through him in waves of tingles, the pressure of Minho's hands squeezing periodically up and down his thighs... the buzz of the vibrator against erection pushing him over the edge, tensing his whole body up.</p><p>He heard a soft moan reverberated through the room, and he knew what that meant. Just like it used to, Hyunjin's vision went white and starry.</p><p>He barely registered the next minute or so, busy coming down from his intense orgasm. He didn't feel Minho's sparkling pressure on him anymore and he glanced around the room, desperate for the aftercare Minho used to spoil him with.</p><p>A familiar cool tingle ran down his arms, then petted his head sweetly. In a soft echo, Minho's voice murmured, "I'm right here with you, baby. Always." Hyunjin very nearly burst into tears. Minho continued as if he couldn't tell, as if he wasn't hurting as well. "You're gonna have to clean yourself up, okay? I promise I'm not going away."</p><p>Hyunjin nodded, spreading his arms.</p><p>He felt a tingling pressure envelop him in a soft hug, one he hadn't been able to feel in far too long.</p><p>"I love you, Minho," he whispered.</p><p>I love you too, Minho's voice replied.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry it’s bad it was way better before but I lost all my fucming twitter drafts cuz my dumbass phone died and went to the afterlife &amp; now it won’t respond to anything at all ! since like the end of September ! Fuck me !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>